THE ENDLESS WALL!
by SkylarRide99
Summary: Skylar,Athena and Alluise are part of an experiment where a wall comes and DEVOURERS the world,will they uncover the secrets of the wall, or die trying SYOT OPEN
1. The beginning and SYOC form

"Skylar, honey,come downstairs, today is gonna be a big day!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I jumped downstairs, "what's today?" I asked her. My mom replied, " today might be the day the walls starts!" My mom said a bit grimly, but full of excitement.

What is the wall you ask? Well, the wall is a very tall and very wide,well,umm wall and it eats or DEVOURERS a block every 10 seconds. Our community is made of blocks, but inky the buildings,mountains, and land features.

The rules for the wall are simple, there are absaloutly no parents or adults (22 or older) allowed, but when the wall starts, here's the grim part. You have to kill the adults.

Well, we think it kills them, but no body knows at all really,all we know is that when we are told, we have 2 minutes to say goodbye to them or we are all sent into the wall.

The idea of the 'game' is that there are no rules once u are inside the game all alone except if u make a team and survive the games. Killing is allowed, but if u have a team, u probably don't want to that because only the strong survive in this. You are only allowed one power if u are born a shaper, and I was lucky and I have the ability to grow wings and morph In to an extremely fast and strong bird ( I was lucky). Or any animal really.

My family;

Mom (Luna)

Sister (Alluise)

I don't have a dad because as soon as my sister was born, he ran for the wall and never looked back. Maybe he knew something we didn't.

Anyway, my mom tells me that I'm heading to my friend Athena's house to run the tunnels in her basement for training.

When I get there, I jump threw her open window (she knows me so well) on the fourth floor and pulled my wings in.

"FINALY UR HERE!" Athena says as she has her sleek suit on,just like me but hers only stays black and brown, not my suit where I can change it according to what I'm thinking of. " well, I'm sorry, I just woke up!" I said laughing. We didn't need to speak to know what to do next, we packed our packs with food and water, with my silver bow I call Ride, and some leg knifes with some 'powers' incorporated into it. Athena had her long sword with two daggers at her pant pocket ready to be swept out.

"Challenge?" She asked me, "Always" I responded with a grin as she pushed a button to release some creatures into the tunnels. "Let's go" we both say in unison as we dove Into the tunnels

.wow I sure hope u like that as much as I did for some reason my BOLD isn't working so just PLZ remember to SYOC in the review or PM me what u want, but only a couple will be chosen,so. Yeah

1- name and age

2-gender and favorite weapon to use

3- personality

4-only child or siblings?

5-strengths and weaknesses

6- allies and enemy's (do they like skylar or naw)

7- something u think I should know about the character

8-where they live

9- are they smart or naw

10- were they born special, if so,what powers do they have(NOTE: I most liely won't accept the powers but just put them)

11-can they climb trees

12-


	2. The end of tunnels, and a scary warning

**wow, finally, the new chapter! It took me two days to write! Hope you enjoy**

We run through the tunnels, silently, as ghosts sweeping over an empty ocean. We hear a monster in a nearby tunnel and we separated onto the opposite sides of the mouth. I look over my shoulder and see that it is a Harna, a half monkey half lion hybrid in the clearing.

I signal to Athena to move silently. As I grab my bow, the Harna smells us, and charges.

I see its huge pointy teeth lung towards Athena but she dodges it, and uses her knife to slash it in its side. I notch an arrow and aim for its main, that's where is heart is, and I release my arrow.

It makes contact and Athena jumps out of the way before the Harna explodes into a million pieces. "Nice shot!" Athena says as she starts to clean her knife. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't weaken it first!" I replied smiling.

We trenches on through the tunnels, only stopping for short water brakes or checking to see if we are safe.

We came across a few other quadlings,(evil duck and cat mixes) but were quickly taken out by my bow and Athena's Sword, Striker. Then,we came to another clearing,but this time it was full of monsters. We reared back to the other side of the wall to make a plan and divide and conquer. "I think u need to use the knives now, Sky" Athena says to me, "You really think so? I was planning in using it for the hydra," I said a but disappointed."yeah, I thinks so," Athena said cutting off my thought.

I thought about it for a second, then decided that is would be a good idea to use them on only the really special monsters.

Athena signaled me that it was time to go through with our plan. I notched an arrow and leaned over the wall to aim at a bunch of Harnas sitting in a corner. I aimed right for the middle, and when I release my arrow,the bunch explodes and disintegrates into the floor. I recoil chuckling, that was kinds fun,but NO! This was training, I shouldn't be dousing a round laughing at every monster I kill. This should be import- "Lets go Skylar!" Athena yells at me from the mouth of the clearing, "Ok! I'm coming!"

I spot some Quadlings and take out my knife, Disi. I run up to them and slash each one open with it and watch as they disappear into the air,leaving smoke and dust trailing behind them,

I smiled at how cool that worked and turned around just to see Athena slicing up some Harnas on the other side. "Come on! Let's go kill the Hydra!" I yell at her excitingly. Athena straightens up at smils at me, a signal for 'It's about time!'.

We run through mini tunnels taking out Quadlingss and Harnas while we're at. We finally come into the. Hydras den, and I can smell his terrible stank, and not the good kind.

The Hydra is asleep in a corner, but wakes up at the smell of us. The growls and blows flames at us, barely heating us up because of our suits. Athena and I smile at each other and charge the Hydra, but before we can disintegrate this beats, a loud voice comes over the tunnel.

8 HOURS UNTILL THE WALL STARTS!

 **Wow,what a plot twist!(sorta kinda not really)I hope u enjoyed and PLZ be sure to SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER from the form in the first chapter, anyway! Love u all so much and keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3, a funguy

**finaly the chapter is out and I had so much fun writing it! Enjoy**

Athena and I look at each other and shock and surprise as the Hydra dissipates,we hear a scream as a young girl about 15 runs into the tunnel looking terrified."NO NO NO NO NO!" I hear her doesn't seem To notice us yet, and Athena and I look at each other in confusion and humor.

"Hey,it's alright,calm down please." I say to the now huddled up girl in the corner of the cave.

She jumped a bit at my voice, but she opened her eyes and saw us for who we were.

"Oh my geez,I'm so sorry I just freaked out because I've never ever ever been In The wall games before and I'm so nervous and scared,and...alone" she stands up and puts on a tough girl face and calms down,"I'm Alexisander Du Schaza, or 'Zander' for short. I live up top but come down to train here as it is my duty to protect my allience in the games." I could tell she didn't want other people to see her weak side, but I saw potential.

" well then, I'm Skyla"—

"Skylar Ride and Athena Strike. I know who you are, everybody does. Y'all are pretty much famous around here ever since I moved from the Ausi district."

Wow,that surprised me a bit. She knew who we ! Now I have enemies I need to take care of.I decided I has some other questions for her.

"So,what are you doing in the tunnels and do u have any powers?" I try and say it in the nicest way possible, but,it's me,so yeah."I come unto the tunnels to hunt and I have Hydrokinesis,(sorry dont know how to spell) but only if I'm well reacted, and I'm an only child in cae you were wondering." Zander replied casually. I quickly summarized our lives and we decided to head off.

BOOM

we see an explosion and a boy with dark skin falls into the opening of the tunnel leaving a mist of smoke and dust. The three of us cough and walk over to the boy. He jumps up as soon as he sees us and puts on a big grin and checks him self out in his handheld mirror. "Well, hello there Chickas,I'm Simba Vero,but u can call me Sim," he gives me a wink and I can't help but blush a little, he's very entertaining XD. " well, I'm Skylar, and these people are Athena and Zander. Also, can I ask why you just fell through a hold in the tunnels?" I say to him as we continue to walk down the tunnels.

"Well now, isn't that a grand question," Simba responds. " I was just trying out a new method of travel and trap, and are those space suits y'all are wearing, cuz you look so Friekin out of this world!" We all put on poker faces not showing any emotion from the terrible joke that we just withstood.

"How many siblings do you have?" I ask him causally. "I have eight older brothers but they are older than 22, so I guess that I'm a only child then huh." Simba responds to yet another unspoken question, " I live I. The tunnels with them, we were originally from the South African district then Moved to here." Simba starts walking with us towards his home,ma rusted up wooden shack on the 4th layer of the tunnels,we see 8 other men cooking,building,and talking as we make our way over to them.

A boy about 25 walks over to us with a smaller boy around 22 as they decide to talk to us.

"Wow Simba, I didn't know u had so many girlfriends!" He said mockingly."I'm Chase, and this is Mark." He waves to us." We are very lucky to have finally found someone to look out for youngster Simba here!" He says mockingly."I honestly can't wait to leave you and run into that there wall so we all can be fee without any...distractions...around." The brothers walk away laughing and high fiving each other as they made their way over to their 'house.'

Simba looks at us embarrassed as hell."we'll shoot. Sorry guys,but I guess my family just doesn't like me anymore !"

We hear a shout as Chase launches a bag of stuff with Simba printed on the front."Here you go Sim, we don't need you anymore, so just take your stuff and leave!"

Simba catches the bag and signals for us to go. We follow him out of the corridor when we hear a shriek.

 **wow! Finaly it's here! I know I've been waiting!**

 **question time!**

 **whonis ur fav character?**

 **what do u think of Simba and his brothers?**

 **what do u think of the story so far?**

 **what do u think happend at the end?**

 **what are u looking forward to?**

 **REVIEWS=LOVE, review for more chapters and don't forget to follow and favorite,and be awesome**

 **love ya, Sky**


	4. Chapter 4, a scary encounter

**Thanks for all the support, I just got a computer and now I'm ready to write! Let's get started!**

We turn towards the sound when we see a Harna jump out in front of us and slashes an unprepared Athena. I try to notch and arrow but Zander slides under me and then the Harna and slashed underneath it with her shiny cross blades. I throw Athena some bandages and she wraps her arm. I nod at Zander as we make our way to the screaming sound. Simba runs ahead with some speed I didn't know he had, but I wouldn't leave it at that! I morphed into a cheetah and sprinted past him towards a group of Harnas surrounding something.

I morphed back and shot an arrow at the nearest Harna while Zander threw a knife. Suddenly, the Harnas looked confused, then we saw an electric current go through the creatures as they sizzled and fell. Simba looked in awe at what he saw; a girl.

She stood up from her spot and looked at us with adrenaline in her eyes, she then strode up to us casually and reached out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand while she said, "Miranda, 16 years old. I use a bow and arrow, and electric currents I get from the creatures. My parents were the original creators of the wall; I ran away from them." She looked at me while my team explained who we are and why we're here. "So, are you thinking of joining us?" Simba asked with love in his eyes. "I may just do that you know." She smiles at me warmly and winks at Simba who practically drools on the floor. I'm starting to like this girl.

We hear a cough and then a sword goes flying straight by my head and against the opposite wall. I sucked in a breath, I haven't even blinked when 2 people rush out.

"ARGHGH! Finally, I get to kill this girl!" The foreign girl loads her crossbow and aims to shoots while the other boy pulls out another sword and looks at out group in hunger. I'm panicking! What to do, what to do, OH, tehe. I jump up into the air and turn into a mosquito and fly over and go up her nose. I know its gross but hey, this girl is trying to kill me.

The girl shrieks and drops her crossbow while holding her nose while the boy approaches Simba, Athena, Zander, and Miranda. Little does he know that behind their backs and scared faces, they are preparing their deadly weapons.

I finally fly out of her disgusting nose and go behind her and morph back into myself with my bow drawn and at the same time, she stares at me and dives me a dirty look, but stays still. The boy charges my friends, and Simba pulls out his Twin Sai and starts duking it out with the boy.

"Come on Brendon! Get them!" the girl screams. Brendon looks like he has the upper hand when Athena jumps into action, she uses her sword sharply, poke, doge strike, poke dodge strike, but Brendon has skill. He disarms both of them and slices at Simba's arm who screams in pain and agony when an arrow is notched from Miranda's bow, and a dagger is thrown at his hand. It goes straight through.

"AHHH OMG THIS HURST AHHH HELP ME PAZ!" Brendon screams as he runs away from us. "Why do you always have to ruin everything, _Skylar_!" Paz yells at me while trying to storm off when Zander's dagger catches her in her shirt when another dagger is thrown into the other side of her shirt which pins her to the wall.

"What are you doing here Paz," I say in her face as we all huddle around her giving dirty looks. Paz spits back, "well I thought I'd get a head start on the games!" I look at her disgusted when I finally make up my big brain and tell her to get out and never come back.

"Oh, I'll be back. Don't you worry." Zander yanks her daggers out of her shirt and spits in her face as Paz begins to walk away, then starts running when she hears Brendon screaming for her.

"Is anyone hurt?" I ask my team. Simba limps over to me and shows me his arm, its bleeding rapidly. I grab my backpack and take out my emergency kit, and pull out special bandages and start to wrap his arm. Simba looks at me and blows a kiss, I feel pity and lean down and kiss him on the check. That's when his eyes turned white and his body shuttered.

 **Holy Cannoli! That was an amazing chapter, tell me if you like these long or longer or shorter because I'm all open!**

 **Quaser my beautiful friend, you have a lot of points that you can sponsor with so get busy! Along with everybody else who I love You can sponsor about anything to yeah, Reviews+ good story= LOVE 3**

 **Question time!**

 **1)who is your fav character so far**

 **2) who is your least fav.**

 **3) what do you think of Paz and Brendon?**

 **4) how are you today (totally random but IDK)**

 **5) what is your favorite weapon?**

 **ILYSM keep following, PM me, and REVIEW PLZ they mean a lot.**

 **Tehe**

 **-Sky**


	5. Chapter 5 oh deeer

**A/N Hey guys! finally this chapter is out, it took me _ages_ its still short :(... lol. plz SYOT in my new fanfic, Blazing Tribute. you can submit up to 3 tributes and follow the guidlines and format in my profile and story.. on with the story!**

When Simba's eyes turned white I jumped back along with everyone else as he lay there shaking. I curled up next to him and head his head still as he shuddered.

Simba's eyes finally grew normal and his shaking stopped when he opened his eyes and looked into mine intensely. "Sky, I saw the future." Simba then fell back, feinted. Miranda took out a bottle of water and splashed Sim's face, and he woke up instantly. Sim growled, "what just happened Skylar? All I did was loose blood right?" I looked at him with sympathy and Zander made eye contact with me with pity in her eyes.

We ran through the tunnels, well, half ran, half dragged Simba through the tunnels with Miranda with her bow and Athena using my bow. Zander and I got stuck carrying Simba. I looked around at our little squad, and saw that we were slacking…bad. I called them to a stop, "Let's make a camp." I heard groans and sighs as we plopped down in the nearest inner-wall cave and made camp.

We all pulled out tents and fire starters; basic essentials in living in a cave. We let Simba fall to the ground inside a tent for two, and arranged everyone to get a buddy to share tents. Athena and Miranda got each other and Zander took first watch.

 **Simba's P.O.V**

As I sleep in the tent I can't help but feel the need to tell Sky what I saw, but she's asleep and I'm way beyond tired. The vision I saw was Paz and her band of thugs avenging on us while we sleep up top and everyone having a huge battle with many injuries.

I don't know how it got triggered, but right now, I really don't care. I'm feeling so comfortable and safe with this group, and maybe, just maybe, I could stay here with this pack for my whole life. Until of course we have to go into the wall. For now, I will be relishing every single day with these girls, for they have my life in their hands.

 **Sky's P.O.V.**

When we wake, it turns out that the girls let me sleep and they took watch, turns out we only slept for 2 hours but it felt like days. Anyways, today we will be leaving the tunnels until the wall starts and head back to our homes to say goodbye to whatever family we have left and to start in the correct place so we won't be counted as "cheating".

As we head through the opening of the tunnels, we look at the preparations around us. The adults are throwing parties and the kids are spending the last hours with their families. Miranda tells me that all her family is dead and she doesn't regret nothing, and Zander just sighs and says that we shouldn't go to her old, abandoned house. And Athena, she kind of lives alone in a mansion she stole…don't ask…ever.

As we approach my house I see my sister Alluise on the swings and when she sees me she sprints over to me and gives me a bear hug. " I missed you so much! Did you know the wall is starting?" oh my whizz, this girl. "yes I know the wall is starting dumbbell," I say playfully while stroking her hair. "have you decided if you are going to go with Mom or me yet?" Alluise thinks she will go with Mom into the wall, and I really think she is because she hates what my squad does.

"Skylar! I've decided!" Alluise says as my Mom walks out, comes and gives me and Athena a hug. Mom then goes over ad holds Alluise tight and looks me in the eye.

"Alluise is coming with me sweat pea." I put on a grim face and rush into Alluise for a hug. "I'll miss you," she hugs me tighter, "I'll miss you too."

My Squad stands behind me and shows barley any emotion what so-ever except for Zander who has the smallest tear on her cheek to which she wipes away. The speakers boom,

" **3O MINUTES 'TILL THE WALL STARTS… ALL KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF 22 MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE START AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FAMILY, THESE GAMES WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT."**

 _ **A/N olololololl cliffer again.. :)**_ **hope you liked it! REVIEWS=LOVE 3**

 **question** **time!**

 **1)what do u think triggered Simbas "vision"?**

 **2)if you guess why Alluise is staying with Luna(mom) i will give you 5k points to use on sponsors... i will make a document for that format :)**

 **3)who will join the allience next? SYOC in the reviews or PM me plz**

 **4) what should the Squad be called?**

 **5)who wants more sponsor points!**

 **6)what would you do if you were in the Wall?**

 **7)would you team or kill meh? (this may determine if ur character dies muaahah.. JK 3)**

 **8)lol**


End file.
